Double Sided Coin
by kumiko-chan
Summary: Karou's life is turned upsidedown backwards and topsy turvey when just as everything settles down a new enemy emerges looking for ......what else the death of Kenshin


Double Sided Coin  
  
by animegoddess  
  
chap one  
  
disclamer- Do you really think that if I owned Kenshin inc. that I would exploit my ideas on FANfiction.net. I don't think so. So on with the story (by the way I'm only doing this once so don't expect this on the next chappie!)  
  
*She felt the blade pierce her heart. Cold steel as she fell over the body of the man she had loved ever sense she first met him. Ever sense that first day*  
  
*F/B*  
  
" Hitokiri Battosai!!" The scream had barely left my mouth when another police officer fell with a deadly gash in his throat.  
  
"huh" Battosai asked stupidly  
  
"prepare yourself!!! hah!!"  
  
(a/n everybody knows karous dumb battle cry . )  
  
my strike was perfect, no way to dodge, no way to escape I had him, The legendary battosai right where I wanted him he would regret ever tarnishing the name of the kamiya kasshin ryu!  
  
I was wrong  
  
The sudden pain of a sword slicing my arm, and I knew that I was never a match for the battosai. As i prepared to join my father..... in the afterlife.  
  
Suddenly he was there with god like speed he swept me off the ground just as the death strike came down.  
  
And with a flash of red hair my entire life changed. Kenshin introduced me to two of the most important people in my life. Soon my quiet existence became one of surprise and mystery. One that only Kenshin will ever really understand.  
  
But after a while of Kenshin leaving, fighting, and thankfully coming back each time things grew quieter.  
  
I guess I should have known we were never meant for quiet because about that time Kazi showed up  
  
* end F/B but not quite present*  
  
" Yahiko don't call me ugly ever again or I swear I'll--" the flustered sensei stoped short when she heard the bell of her dojo gate chime announcing someone was there.  
  
"Ha ha gte the gate ugly!" laughed the youngster as his teachers face reddened from anger.  
  
"Shit!" Karou cursed under her breath  
  
"Now Jou-chan" chastised Sanosuke the tall rooster haired x-ganster who came to live with them a year ago.  
  
"Thats not very lady like and what would kenshin think?" Just as Karou was about to chase the rooster the bell chimed again. Instead she turned midstep towards the gate. she opened it to greeted by an oddly familiar stranger.  
  
"yes" Karou asked slowly not quite sure who this man was or his reason for being here.  
  
"I'm looking for Kenshin Himura does he live here?" the gruffness of his voice surprised the young sensei and frightened her none the less.  
  
"You just missed him" she found herself saying "He went to the market you could try there" hoping he'd go away she started to close the gate.  
  
"Can I wait?" his question threw her off. Normally she would offerd but somthing about him called to her like he was her long lost love. He wore his long black hair down, it spiked down his back in a very non gay extermely sexy way, his eyes were so red they looked black but the fringes threatend a gold takeover. He wore a simple gi, similar to kenshins except different shades of green. Behind him was a cart filled with goods that he obviously sold at the market  
  
"Oh yes...I'm sorry......please come in....I'll...uh... make tea.." Now Karou loves to cook really she does but she loves it so much she gets over excited and sometimes adds or forgets to add 1 too many items. But the stranger didn't know that. Showing him where he could wait and hurried off to make tea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sano and Yahiko were having a great time running from Karou before they relized she wasen't there.  
  
"Where'd ya think she went Sano?" Yahiko asked  
  
"Aww she probably went to see who was at the gate" as Sano wanderd off to find a good place to nap Yahiko -whos forever curious- went to examine the newcomer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sooooo" Yahiko asked for the 3rd time "your a merchant"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Anything but a merchant?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Just a merchant"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So how does a simple merchant like you know Kenshin huh?" Yahiko accuses, and after a sigh,a long look and another long sigh the merchent began his story.  
  
"My name is Kazi. It was early in my career. I didn't have enough yen to stay in a inn one rainy day, so i decided just to go to the next town. Which was a bad choice on my part. Yet I was young and inexperenced. Of course a bunch of highway robbers decided to murder my and take all my belongings. Being no more then a simple young merchent I had no way to protect my self. Turns out I didn't have to because he came along and before I knew it they were all knocked out on the ground. Himura meanwhile just kept walking like nothing happend. I don't like owen anybody anything so I ask for his name at first all he gave me was rurouni but that wasen't going to help me any so I ask again. This time he stops, turns around and calls, Himura. Now I've been searching all of japan for every Himura that I can find. Finelly I came to Kyoto this is the last Himura on my list. And I know this is it. This is my last if it turns out that this Kenshin Himura is not him I'll give up."  
  
As Yahiko digested this. Kazi went back to staring out the open doorway. As if by will power alone Kenshin would walk through the door.  
  
A stray wind blew across the silence toying with a loose hair of Kazi's. As he reached up to brush at it Yahiko got a good look at his hands.  
  
~~~***~~~***  
  
YIPPEE!! (waves flags) first chappie done!! hurray! even though theres no way I could have written it without my beta writer drkdragnmistress!! (waves flags again) now I can use ANY kind of review!! doesen't matter if you hate me just let me know bout it! bye for now!  
  
~ANIMEGODDESS *.* 


End file.
